All about love
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: "El asunto de sus ojos, es que Hummel mira al mundo esperando ser amado" "Hummel vive en un estado de enamoramiento perpetuo que termina cuando rompes el hechizo"


La señorita Philips, su profesora de inglés en Dalton es una romántica en el corazón. Sebastian la odia. La odia cuando lo hace leer ridículas historias de amor y cuando lo hace escribir patéticos poemas al amor y a los corazones rotos.

La odia cuando lo hace escribir sobre el amor, cualquier cosa, cualquier tipo de amor, pero debe contener todo lo que sabe sobre el tema.

¿Qué sabe él de amor? Apenas tiene 18 años.

Sebastian no sabe qué hacer, él no sabe de amor, él sabe de hombres. Heterosexuales, gays. No importa, todos quieren lo mismo.

Sexo.

Alguien dispuesto, una forma de tener un orgasmo y sentirse bien.

Él no sabe de amor, sus padres no se aman, su hermano no ama a su novia, su compañero de cuarto tiene 3 novias distintas y ninguna sabe de la otra. Blaine engañó a Hummel con un extraño en Scandals hace una semana.

Hummel.

"Yo no sé lo que es el amor" Anuncia frente a la clase nerviosamente, las notas en sus manos arrugadas e inútiles. "Mis padres están casados porque los dos tienen dinero y estatus, estoy seguro de que mi hermano es tan gay cómo yo" La clase se ríe. Sebastian no piensa que sea gracioso, su hermano se casa en un mes.

"Yo jamás he tenido un novio y la única clase de vinculo que conozco es a través del sexo" La señorita Philips tose nerviosamente "Cómo sea"

Sebastian se tambalea en donde está parado, expuesto frente a la clase "En el Lima Bean, todos los días, hay un chico sentado en una mesa junto a la mía" Respirando profundamente Sebastian se da el valor para continuar "él jamás me mira a los ojos y no lo culpo, lo más probablemente es que me odia. Tampoco lo culpo por eso" En la mesa de enfrente, Jeff, uno de los pocos amigos de Kurt en Dalton, hace un sonido ofendido.

"Su nombre es Kurt Hummel y él no es amigo" Sebastian se permite reír un poco "Hummel, es… Hummel es especial"

"Hummel es como esas chicas en las películas que son demasiado delgadas, fuman mucho y parece que están llorando por dentro"

"Hummel se viste en ropa cara, toma demasiado café y canta cómo una chica"

"Se ofende rápidamente, te da una sola oportunidad para probarte a ti mismo ante él y se cierra a si mismo inmediatamente cuando le das una mala primera impresión" Jeff se ríe, Sebastian sabe que está haciendo algo bien.

"Yo le di la peor primera impresión" admite, bajando la cabeza, su profesora suspira.

"Hummel es como una protagonista de película" Continúa "Lleva el amor a flor de piel y la primera vez que lo vi me dieron ganas de vomitar"

"Hummel necesita amor para vivir, Hummel ve la vida como una gran novela romántica. Hummel espera conocer el amor de su vida un día, yo espero que lo encuentre"

"Hummel come poco, pero no puede decirle no a una tarta de queso"

"Hummel se ve frágil y fuerte" Comenta más seguro de si mismo "Es como un gato salvaje, asustadizo pero dispuesto a morderte cuando te acercas demasiado" Se ríe "Es tan contradictorio, a veces se me olvida que es una persona real, lo cierto es que su vida es dramática"

"Cuando Hummel te mira a los ojos es difícil no enamorarte un poco" Admite "No estoy seguro acerca de su color de ojos, yo tengo los ojos verdes, mi hermano los tiene azules, Hummel tiene los ojos más enigmáticos que conozco"

Su profesora suspira otra vez, esta vez, el tipo de suspiro que hacen las chicas cuando ven a cantantes de pop.

"El asunto de sus ojos, es que Hummel mira al mundo esperando ser amado" Explica "Hummel vive en un estado de enamoramiento perpetuo que termina cuando rompes el hechizo"

"Hummel toma su café con dos de azúcar, un mocha descremado"

"Hummel tiene el mejor papá del mundo"

"Hummel es feminista, el ama a sus chicas con tanta fuerza que me sorprende que sea gay, solo otra forma más en que me doy cuenta de que él es lo que necesito para explicar el amor"

"Hummel va a cumplir sus sueños un día" Afirma con seguridad "Se va a alejar de esta ciudad de homofóbicos y espero que no vuelva"

"Hummel va a conocer al hombre de sus sueños, alguien que lo ame con todo su ser y que va a saber todas estas pequeñas cosas sobre él"

"Hummel ama a los Beatles"

"Hummel extraña a su madre"

"Hummel no sabe lo que es ritmo, verlo bailar es incomodo"

"Hummel no sabe ser sexy pero es sexy de todas formas"

"Hummel ya no es virgen"

"Su novio va a ser un hombre afortunado y espero que se dé cuenta de esto"

Todos sus compañeros le están prestando atención, su profesora lo mira con algo parecido a la compasión, como si ella supiera algo que él no sabe. Trent y Thad lo miran con indignación, Sebastian sabe que ellos aún son amigos de Blaine y que el pelinegro quiere volver con Kurt y también sabe que Trent y Thad, al igual que varios otros Warblers, piensan que son el uno para él otro, la pareja perfecta, almas gemelas.

Jeff y Nick lo ven como si lo estuvieran viendo por primera vez.

"Hummel va a vivir todos sus sueños…"

"La carrera perfecta, un diseñador de alta moda o un cantante de Broadway merecedor de un Tony. Probablemente los dos"

"Un departamento que se convertirá en una casa con jardín cuando decida tener hijos. Ambos diseñados por él mismo, porque él se merece lo mejor y lo mejor siempre será él"

"Un novio perfecto"

"Amor de verdad; Un beso en la mañana, uno durante el almuerzo y otro antes de irse a dormir" Sonríe "Tontos gestos innecesarios durante San Valentín y aniversarios, hacer el amor en vez de sólo tener sexo"

"Un matrimonio al que me va invitar, porque si hay alguien que puede perdonarme ese es Kurt Hummel"

"Hummel va a vivir todo esto con él hombre de sus sueños y tengo que decir que estoy celoso de ese hombre"

Cuando termina, nadie hace un sonido, nadie se atreve a hablar. La profesora Philips no dice nada y parece querer llorar.

Silenciosamente, sin querer mirar a nadie a los ojos, por temor a lo que puede ver. Sebastian camina hasta su pupitre y se sienta.

Contando las horas hasta que pueda salir, entrar a su auto y conducir hasta el Lima Bean.

Aun cuando hay mejores cafés en Wasterville y Lima está a dos horas de Dalton.

Cuenta las horas para sentarse en su mesa habitual y esperar a que él se siente a su lado.


End file.
